Devices such as web-enabled printers allow for users to use the Internet to perform print operations from remote locations. For example, ePRINT, a cloud service provided by the Hewlett-Packard Company, enables users to remotely access their printers using devices such as smart-phones, tablets and remotely operated personal computers.